My worst Fear
by Simi Pattinson
Summary: ¿Miedo? en mi vida he sentido miedo, sobre todo a fallarle a Sam...pero ¿mi peor temor? un jodido Angel del señor


**_Ok ok solo espero que no quieran asesinarme, esto es un intento de Cas/Dean _**

**_Declaracion: los personajes le pertenecen desgraciadamente a mi estimado Eric K. yo la verdad es que por mas que desee fervientemente no me queda mas que fantasear con ellos, la historia por otra parte es mia._**

**_Spoilers: ummm si de la cuarta temporada_**

* * *

**MY WORST FEAR**

"Dean… dime que recuerdas del infierno"

Lo cierto es que Sammy lleva semanas, meses, años, o en mi muy particular forma de ver la vida, sobre todo cuando Sam se pone en su plan de "Dean quiero-saberlo todo-porque soy un maldito enfermo del control" milenios, preguntando una y otra vez que recuerdo de mi estadía en el hoyo… y más cuando Uriel/sonrisitas/ hijo de puta/ el ángel le dijo "¿Por qué no le preguntas a Dean que es lo que recuerda del infierno?"… y el muy cabron solo consiguió picar mas a mi pequeño y obsesivo hermano…

La verdad es que recuerdo toda la mierda completita de lo que fue mi estancia en el averno, pero he comprado algunos días diciéndole a Sammy que no lo hago, que por alguna extraña razón, mi mente "afortunadamente" ha bloqueado el recuerdo. Ciertamente lo peor fue al principio, cuando regrese, y el no querer/poder dormir por las pesadillas se me estaba haciendo insoportable, por lo que "sabiamente" recurrí a mi amigo el whisky/tequila/cerveza/licor en cualquiera de sus formas siempre y cuando me apendeje lo suficiente como para que me permita caer en la inconsciencia…hasta que llego EL.

Y no es como si no hubiera estado antes, desde que salí, pues él fue el maldito bastardo jodido ángel que me saco de las llamas de la perdición, Castiel "el ángel del señor" ha venido transformando un poco más mi ya jodida existencia…para variar.

Estos meses que han sido de los más difíciles en mi vida, sin contar el hecho de toda esa mierda del apocalipsis, los sellos, Sammy adicto y mi visita al tártaro, es más que otra cosa, esa malditamente extraña ¿fascinación? O lo que sea que siento, por mi plumífero y personal rebanadita de infierno/ángel guardián, mejor conocido en los cielos como Castiel, o a reserva de parecer una cursi chica adolecente Cass, mi Cass como lo llamo yo.

¿Miedo? ¿Cuál es tu peor miedo Dean? Me pregunto Sam, después de esa cacería donde casi muero del susto literalmente, y gracias a que Bobby no echo una mano, y que mi enorme hermano menor sea un maldito sabelotodo, salimos airosos; sin contar mi orgullo ya que el pobre se vio un poco apaleado en esa ocasión.

Y la verdad es que siempre he sentido miedo, en mayor o menor medida, siempre relacionado a lo que le sucediera a John o a Sam, sobre todo a Sammy, un claro ejemplo, es el hecho de que prefiero morir, y todo lo que eso conlleva antes de dejar que le pase algo malo… y desde que papá me dijera que matará a Sammy si no lograba salvarlo, me entro un pánico avasallador por la sola posibilidad de que mi hermano fuera un ser sobrenatural/oscuro, y por años ese fue mi mayor temor, el no poder salvar a Sam; así como no pude salvar a mi padre.

Le temo al hecho de que Sam, por muy brillante que sea, se deje envolver MAS en las malditas garras de Ruby, le temo a que no podamos detener el apocalipsis, le temo a que le pase algo malo a Sammy o a Bobby, que son familia, le temo a fallar en alguna cacería y perder a inocentes, le temo a esa sed de venganza ciega que veo en Sam, porque ¡diablos! No podría seguir sin él, pero también le temo a Cass…

¿Miedo? SIP… tengo miedo en las noches, cuando se supone que yo "intento dormir", donde cierro los ojos, y escucho claramente los lamentos y gritos de todas esas almas a la que destruí, para después sentir la presencia de ese ser de luz, que posa sus dedos en mi frente, logrando calmar imposiblemente rápido los espasmos de mi cuerpo. Me aterra esa sensación de calidez que invade por completo mi interior, y lo increíblemente suave que siento su tacto en mi piel.

Y sigo teniendo miedo, cuando Cass aparece, y me mira de esa jodida manera tan suya, todo ojos abiertos y azules, con cierto grado de inocencia, arrogancia y algo que no he podido distinguir. De indudable manera tiemblo cuando dice "Dean" después de cada frase, o al darme cuenta de cómo es que yo podría quedarme contemplando cuan imposiblemente azules parecen sus ojos, cada vez que hago un comentario atinado, o como me invade un cierto calor cuando digo algo que los contradice solo por el simple placer de hacerlo, y sus ojos relampaguean con la promesa de algo violento, para que al final acabe con ese malditamente adorable gesto de inclinar su cabeza hacia un lado, como si al final del día, no consiguiera entender del todo lo que es Dean Winchister…

Que esto último me atrevería a dudarlo, pues algo me dice que Cass, logra ver cosas en mí, que afortunada y malditamente nadie más ve…

Pero si alguien viniera y me preguntara

¿Cuál es tu peor temor ahora?

En definitiva seria Castiel y su fe hacia mi… la fe de Cass es a lo que más le temo, y cuando él dice "es que tu eres diferente Dean" "eres el único que puede hacerlo Dean" "acepta tu destino Dean" podría jurar que me fallan las piernas…

Mi peor temor es que al final del día, después de traiciones y dudas, después de ángeles y demonios, después de castigos y desobediencia, con dios o después del él, Cass sigue aquí, y Joder que me hace acojonarme, porque la única persona en todo el mundo que me ha mostrado esa clase de lealtad ha sido Sammy, que es mi hermano, y que ahorita no estoy tan seguro en qué lado acabara.

Y castiel

A pesar de las ordenes…

Porque una cosa es tener un humano a tu cargo, y otra cosa es caer por el…

Y maldito sea si no es verdad que en mi fuero interno deseo que él se quede conmigo, porque esas ganas egoístas de querer algo para mí por una vez es mi puñetera vida, aclama a gritos, despertarme una noche, de esas cuando el calma mis pesadillas con un toque de sus dedos, tomarlo de los hombros, y obligarlo a fundir sus labios a los míos, y joder que ya sé que Cass es un tío, y estoy completamente seguro que nunca me ha gustado ni me gustará uno, porque joder es Cass, quien podría ocupar de recipiente a una ballena jorobada y aun sentiría lo mismo, es Castiel el Ángel del Señor, quien me traspasa, me levanta y ciertamente el único que podría volverme a tirar.

Y porque mi mayor temor es aceptar que Cass es mucho más importante para mí de lo que quisiera y verlo desaparecer de mi vida como a todos los demás…si, puesto que mi mayor temor es darme cuenta de que lo quiero y que Cass no se dé cuenta que amarlo era lo que yo desesperadamente intentaba hacer…

* * *

sean buenas y dejenle saber a la Simi que les parece :D


End file.
